


Hot Cocoa

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 9th of December:“You want some whipped cream on that?”





	

Nathan tore his eyes away from the screen to where Sam stood in the kitchen. He was wiggling a mug towards him, that Nathan really hoped was empty. Nothing sloshed over the rim, so it must have been.

“Yeah!”, Nathan called back when Sam’s brows rose higher in question. With a smile Sam poured milk into the mugs, Nathan could see them steam, before adding the cocoa, topping it off with the whipped cream after stirring it with a spoon.

Then he came over, mugs in hand and Nathan took one off of him before he could spill it.

“Thank you, Sam,” Nathan said and took a brief sip. It was hot and perfect, just the right mix that Nathan had missed Sam making for him.

“You’re welcome,” Sam said. When Nathan lifted his head, Sam pressed a kiss to his mouth, tongue darting out to lick some cream from his lips.

Nathan chuckled and then they went back to watching The Grinch.


End file.
